hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
California Dreaming
California Dreaming is the lead single from the band's fifth studio album, V. It was released on July 24th, 2017. Background J-Dog spoke to Scene for Dummies about the song: “It dissects both sides of California. You've got the glitz, glamor, sun, and surf. Then, you've got the super fucked side of people not being able to afford rent, celebrities being assholes, and that fake facade. We wanted to do a heavy song with a Red Hot Chili Peppers-esque chorus. It’s an old school vibe explored in a new way.” Music video The music video of the song was released on July 24, 2017, and was directed by Brian Cox. Official Lyrics Like a sink hole, like a sink hole Stars are born then fucking ate up in a day slow What does it show, what does it show? C-c-cut off all the tethers to your lost soul Think about a time, on a dotted line Venice Beach, cut throats on the shoreline It ain't a fucking crime, I'm taking back what's mine Los Angeles, we on the front line Click-click-boom, let 'em fall Lining 'em up with the semi-matic auto Hear the call, hear the call Hop in the whip to demonstrate that I'm out though When I do it like this With a wiffle ball bat Surf's up, bitches, and it's like that Hollywood coming to attack I'm no shooting star, just a burning heart We never sleep, in California we're dreaming Running through the dark, broken boulevards We never sleep, in California we're dreaming In California we're dreaming Armageddon now, Armageddon now Coked out skeletons come back down Break 'em down, gotta break 'em down Broke down Ford lights sing so loud The greatest story ever told, the greatest five ever known Dead men walking, audition for the big show It's biblical, it's also cynical In the land of make believe, the situation's critical Sink into the ocean like some martyrs at our pinnacle Yeah, it's just a vision but the waves are fucking literal As above, so below You wanna go to heaven but you sold your soul Dying young, I'm growing cold Cut yourself apart so you don't grow old We're living in denial but we're doing it in style Out here in California, it's a trial by fire I'm no shooting star, just a burning heart We never sleep, in California we're dreaming Running through the dark, broken boulevards We never sleep, in California we're dreaming In California we're dreaming Tension hidden in the question Underneath the dreams I hold I can see rejection in my own reflection I can feel my dreams grow cold (Dreams grow cold!) (Oh!) I'm no shooting star, just a burning heart We never sleep, in California we're dreaming Running through the dark, broken boulevards We never sleep, in California we're dreaming In California we're dreaming In California... (In California we're dreaming) In California we're dreaming (In California we're dreaming) In California... Background vocals *The children's choir sings "In California, we're dreaming" behind Danny every time he says it. It also sings the entire last chorus behind Danny. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Dean Butterworth - drums *Liam Clinger - additional vocals *Oliver Clinger - additional vocals *MUSYCA Children's Choir - additional vocals Trivia *Johnny's daughter, Ava; Danny's daughter, Scarlett; and Charlie's brother, Jake can be seen in the music video. *Shady Fizz can also be seen in the video. Category:Songs Category:J-Dog Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:Danny Category:Title after Lyrics Category:V Category:Official Lyrics Category:Songs played live Category:Music videos Category:Singles Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Sean Gould